


Замещение чувств

by WriteWolf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Роман Шепард и Тейна покатился не туда





	

Шепард ломало. Прошло несколько дней с их последней ночи, и организму отчетливо не хватало его присутствия. Облизав сухие губы, она презрительно осмотрела свое осунувшееся лицо в зеркале. Впалые щеки, красные глаза, вечный прищур… С трудом подавив желание разбить бездушное отражение, она отпрянула от стекла и глубоко вздохнула. Воздух казался горьким на вкус, девушка поморщилась.

Он избегал ее, она понимала это. Подозревал, что она с ним только из-за эйфорического состояния, наступающего после контакта, или по какой-то другой причине, она не знала. Шепард устала врать себе, что чувствует к нему что-то большее, чем тягу наркомана к дозе. Или, может, это как раз и есть «большее», чем просто чувства? Она и сама понимала, что этот эффект ненормален, док предупреждал ее совсем о другом… Но она не могла заставить себя отказаться. Жестокая реальность раз за разом загоняла ее в его объятия.

Кое-как умывшись, капитан вышла в коридор и спустилась вниз.

\- Привет, - жадно оглядывая его фигуру, коммандер осознавала, что делает это не из страсти. Точнее, что источником страсти является не любовь и даже не похоть. Силуэт перед иллюминатором не шелохнулся. – Я соскучилась по тебе…

\- Шепард, - холодный тон обжег хуже выстрела, - мне кажется, ты так и не дошла до врача.

\- Мне не нужен врач! – тут же разозлилась девушка, делая шаг вперед. – Я не…

\- Не ври себе. Ты просто подсела, - по-прежнему спокойно произнес он. – Это болезнь.

\- Но я люблю тебя! – срывающимся голосом воскликнула капитан.

\- Не говори этого! – в короткой фразе скользнула сильная боль, но Шепард не обратила внимания. Она повернула мужчину к себе и впилась в его губы, игнорируя полное отсутствие эмоций с его стороны. По языку разлилось долгожданное ощущение немоты, внизу живота мгновенно вспыхнул жар, заставивший девушку застонать и прижаться к нему бедрами.

\- Прекрати! – отстранив ее, пробормотал он. Коммандер и это пропустила мимо ушей, преодолев сопротивление и начав расстегивать его костюм. Мужчина уронил руки, смирившись, а уже через несколько секунд сам начал стаскивать с Шепард части одежды.

\- Боги, я ведь даже не верю тебе! – обреченно выдохнул он, когда капитан добралась до его ремня, но все равно послушно помог ей освободиться от белья. Узкая кушетка – отвратительное место для секса, но ей было все равно. А ему не оставалось ничего, кроме подчинения коммандеру, любовь к которой еще жила глубоко внутри.

Едва губы девушки коснулись его члена, как все сомнения отошли на второй план. С трудом контролируя себя, он отдался на волю наслаждения.

Шепард, наконец, получила то, чего так хотела. Или почти то, так как контакт со слизистой рта не шел ни в какое сравнение с… другим контактом. Сознание обрело кристальную ясность, подарив короткое мгновение незамутненного восприятия. За эти несколько секунд девушка успела ощутить презрение к себе, но мысли почти сразу заволокло пеленой наркотика. Пространство вокруг начало деформироваться, потакая причудам измененного разума. Коммандер встала с колен и толкнула мужчину в грудь, принуждая лечь на кровати, после чего мгновенно нависла над ним. Неторопливо опустившись, она почти мгновенно окончательно растворилась в нахлынувшей эйфории, продолжив монотонное движение.

Сжимая ее грудь, мужчина видел, как глаза девушки закрылись, и не удержался от обреченного всхлипа. Он знал, что она откроет их в лучшем случае через час, плавая по волнам недоступных ранее ощущений. Теперь от него уже не требовалось почти ничего, он был волен снять ее с себя и уйти. Но он, как всегда, остался, чувствуя, как размеренные движения медленно, но верно приближают его к оргазму.

\- Тейн… - сорвавшееся с ее губ имя застало дрелла врасплох. Он считал, что в такие моменты ей глубоко безразлично, кто же является проводником в мир грез. Может, еще не все потеряно, раз даже в мгновения максимального удаления от реальности она шепчет его имя?

На самом пике наслаждения, содрогаясь всем телом и ловя губами ее губы, он почти поверил в это. А после – остался рядом с мечущейся в отключке девушкой, в очередной раз пообещав себе, что притащит ее в клинику силой.


End file.
